Carlie
by Pamex17
Summary: La vida misma se había encargo de hacerla como era ahora.


**Todos los personajes son de Meyer y únicamente de ella, la trama es mía.**

**Summary: **La vida misma se había encargo de hacerla como era ahora.

**Pain - Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

****Carlie**

**

* * *

**

La chica que se reflejaba en ese espejo alguna vez había sido la persona más dulce y tierna sobre la tierra, la mejor persona. La mejor hija. La mejor sobrina. La mejor nieta. La mejor estudiante.

La mujer perfecta para muchos.

"Que equivocados estaban" Pesó mientras sonreía con dureza. La chica del espejo también lo izo.

Ya no tenía ni una pizca de dulzura, para ella eso no era más que un factor que le daba debilidad. La ternura era un caso muy parecido, era un punto débil que no se podía dar el lujo de tener. Odiaba a su familia, la despreciaba y ya no seguía en esas escuelas para tontos.

En resumidas palabras: Era una mala persona, una influencia negativa.

La vida misma se había encargado de hacerla como era ahora.

Su novio la había engañado, su familia la había juzgado y ella sin tener ninguna culpa.

Que cosas de la vida, los Cullen, la familia perfecta la habían señalado por un crimen tan atroz como era no perdonar a su novio de su engaño.

Algo totalmente sin razón.

Pero ella no se dejo manipular, se fue de esa casa totalmente destrozada solo con un fin. Cambiar totalmente, volverse otra persona.

No tardo en encontrar un mentor que le ayudo a extender todas sus capacidades, que le ayudo a desarrollar completamente su lado vampiresco.

Que la volvió lo que era ahora: Una persona sin corazón.

Solo una persona le importaba en este planeta.

_Alec_

Su maestro, el que me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber. Su todo…

Él la ayuda a vengarse de ese maldito chucho que alguna vez había sido su novio. Le ayudo a enfrentar a su familia, a no caer ante sus comentarios.

Sus comentarios…

Solo uno de esos comentarios había acertado completamente: Su tío Jasper había dicho que sus ojos se habían vuelto totalmente inexpresivos, que no reflejaban las emociones que vivía. Luego con ironía había agregado que se habían vueltos idénticos a los de Alec. Se habían vuelto los ojos de un asesino. En ese momento ella había sonreído y con toda la sinceridad del mundo había dicho que se sentía orgullosa de haberlo logrado, de haber echo que nada le afectase.

Desde ese día había cambiado todo en ella, hasta su nombre. Antes Renesmee Cullen. Ahora Carlie Vulturi.

Su dieta no fue la exención, los humanos se habían vuelto todo en su alimentación. Amaba escuchar sus gritos de desesperación y le divertía por sobre manera cuando alguno de ellos trataba de escapar de su desgraciado destino. La muerte.

-Querida, ¿Te pasa algo? -Preguntó Alec entrando a la habitación cuando vio que ella no se movía de su posición al frente del espejo.

-No me pasa nada, todo esta bien -Ella volteo y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Venía avisarte que Aro nos busca, al parecer hay un descarado que se atreve a venir a nuestro hogar a replicar sobre nuestra decisiones -En el rostro de Alec se formo una mueca de fastidio. -Yo que planeaba pasarla bien contigo.

Él le guiño un ojo.

-Oh, pues vallamos cuanto antes. Así tal vez puedas cumplir tus planes -Carlie levanto una ceja coquetamente, totalmente descarada.

Él guardia Vulturi sonrío.

-Vamos pues - Alec se había acercado lo suficiente en ese momento como para que él también se reflejara en el gran espejo. Ella se voltio una milésima de segundo para admirar lo que él espejo le brindaba.

Una imagen de ellos dos, vestidos con ropajes oscuros que les hacía ver como la muerto gracias a sus blancas pieles y expresiones que revelaban sus intensiones más oscuras, que estaban listos para matar.

Sonrío ante eso.

Ella dejo todo de la lado, por un error que cometió su novio. Ese error se había clavado tan hondo en su mente que la había hecho cambiar drásticamente. Ese error que le había quitado todo y al mismo tiempo le dio lo mejor.

* * *

Un Dark Drabble inspirado en Renesmee, se que no hay mucho Reneslec pero creo que se entiende que ellos estan juntos. Espero que les gusten y que no me asesinen por tener tanto Ooc.

Dejenme sus opiniónes.

Un beso, Jane.


End file.
